This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Junior Faculty Summer Internship Program The Outreach Core will stimulate initiating research opportunities for junior faculty with potential for competitive funding, develop partnerships between the network institutions and research collaborations between faculty from 4-year colleges and research universities. Junior faculty will participate each year in summer internships at the Mentor Institutions of PRAABRE. The application procedure for this program will consist of the following: (1) curriculum vitae of the applicant;(2) justification for selection of mentor with his/her curriculum vitae;(3) description of the summer research project and how the project fits in to the applicant's and mentor's long-term research goals;and (4) the applicant's professional development plan. The interns will receive up to 66% of their summer salary and up to $2,000 for expendable supplies for their research. After the internship, the junior faculty participants will provide written reports describing their achievements and future plans to develop their project.